Desesperación
by zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz
Summary: Erase una vez una rana y un príncipe falso. La química entre ambos los envuelven en situaciones divertidas, sangrientas y un tanto vergonzosas. ¡El primer beso de Fran! ¡Belphegor en un négligé carmesí! Lee y entérate de lo que pasa en un día cotidiano de éste asombroso par. (B26) P.D: Si no te gusta el yaoi: shu... shu... ¡vete!


_Bueno, hace mucho tiempo estaba en un Juego de Rol de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pasé los mejores momentos con todos los que en ese entonces eran roleplayer y me encantó haberme encontrado con la chica que llevaba a Belphegor, una lástima como todos tuvieron que abandonar el juego por distintas razones, pero esos momentos se quedaran en mi memoria para siempre. Este historia es parte de un post, que no quiero que se quede en el olvido, porque me divertí al hacerlo, espero que "belphegor-blood-prince" (así era su cuenta en tumblr), no se moleste por usar nuestro post y tratar de convertirlo en un "fanfic"._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR que aparecen en la historia, no me pertenecen, son únicamente y exclusivamente de Akira Amano, ya que si fueran míos podría yaoiz… no esperen este anime/manga tiene tanto yaoi como para mantener a una fujoshi o un fundashi a gusto.

**Nota: **Contiene algunas escenas explicitas, pero muy poco, soy malísima escribiendo escenas sexosas(?) así que mil disculpas.

* * *

**¡Desesperación!**

**By**

**.**

**.**

**belphegor-blood-prince y fran-speciallillusion (B26)**

**.**

**.**

Un par de días habían pasado desde el encuentro con el desagradable autoproclamdo príncipe, salí de mi habitación a recorrer los espaciosos pasillos del gran castillo Varia, ubicado en las afueras de Italia. Me pareció extraño que todo el lugar se encontrara sumido en el silencio, me dije a mi mismo que si el silencio reinaba era porque el comandante idiota de cabello largo no se encontraba, era eso o el jefe estaba dormido, la relación de ambos me parecía muy extraña, siempre me preguntaba porque el idiota de cabello largo aguantaba todas las pedorretas del jefe, había escuchado que eran amigos cercanos, supongo que podría tratarse de eso, no tuve muchos amigos en mi infancia así que no estoy completamente seguro.

Bostecé un par de veces antes de llegar al salón principal, justo iba a dar media vuelta para salir de allí, cuando de reojo logré divisar la silueta de la persona que allí sobre uno de los mullidos sillones dormitaba, pensé en divertirme un rato, aunque la ultima vez no me había ido del todo bien, estaba aburrido y la situación se prestaba perfecta para molestarle un rato.

Sin perder tiempo, me acerque sigilosamente para no despertarlo de su sueño, no veía por ningún lado al hurón, así que podría seguir mi plan sin riesgo, acerque mis labios a su oído y grite a todo pulmón

-"Bel-senpai, parece que está dormido"-

Una de las cosas que más solía hacer el príncipe además de molestar, joder la vida a todos, recordarnos que él era de la realeza y que todos éramos unos plebeyos, era dormir. No importaba donde mientras fuera un sitio cómodo, no era su culpa estar vagueando, nadie le había dado una misión y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Dormía con una expresión indiferente, con la boca un tanto entreabierta y su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente a causa de su respiración. La postura en la que estaba se veía bastante incómoda, pero él dormía plácidamente, su corona increíblemente se mantenía intacta sobre su cabeza. Vestía una camiseta de rayas moradas y negras junto a unos pantalones negros con rayas amarillas a los lados, parte del uniforme característico de la organización, sus pies estaban sin sus botas, dejando ver los calcetines que tenía, de rayas violetas y negras.

.

Todo marchaba muy bien hasta que algo lo despertó, un grito. Dio un respingo del sitio donde estaba durmiendo y por puro acto reflejo clavó un cuchillo en el gorro de rana de Fran. Durante unos segundos se lo quedó mirando, estaba despeinado pero igual no se le veían las orbes.

-Te mataré, rana.- murmuró con voz ronca, a la vez que rodeaba el cuello ajeno con un brazo para atraerlo hacia donde él estaba. Aunque estaba medio dormido no le costó nada quitarse del asiento, tumbar al tipo bocabajo y tumbarse sobre él de la misma forma, apoyó el mentón sobre el sombrero de rana y sus manos fueron hasta el cuello del ilusionista para apretarlo.

-Ahora serás mi cama, ranucha plebeya- continuaba hablando con ese típico tono de recién despierto.

.

Por culpa de la posición en la que me encontraba, el cuchillo que estaba incrustado en mi gorro se hundió unos centímetros más.

-Bel-senpai podría alejar sus manos reales de mi hermoso cuello, para poder respirar, nee… Sabe, mi cara empieza a ponerse del color de mi cabello- movía mis pies inútilmente, tratando de librarme del peso que sostenía mi espalda.

-Are… senpai, ha estado comiendo más de la cuenta, a pesar de que no lo aparenta, tiene huesos bien pesados, mi pobre cuerpo no lo va a resistir más, Bel-senpai…

.

-Dejó de apretar, pero antes de apartar las manos acarició la zona con la yema de sus dedos, solo durante unos instantes.- Ojala pudiera verte la cara ahora, rana estúpida- se abrazó con aires infantiles al gran gorro de rana.

-Cállate, las camas no hablan, ushishishi~- replicó, agarró el cuchillo clavado y se lo siguió hundiendo en distintas partes de la prenda. -¿Estás incómodo? Jódete, ranucha.- disfrutaba de molestarle. Apoyó la mejilla en el gorro y delineó uno de los ojos de rana con el filo.

-No me llames gordo o te mataré, el gordo es Levi-

.

-Si quieres verme la cara, aparta tu trasero de mi hermoso cuerpo- suspiré para guardar un poco de silencio y escuchar los delirios reales

Yo nunca lo llame gordo, senpai -me defendí- si tanto quiere una cama para dormir puedo hacerle una de clavos, le va a servir para reducir el estrés, sería bonito verlo acostado sobre ese tipo de cama, pero sabe que sería más bonito si yo le saltara encima para que se le incrustaran los clavos… Bel-senpai la circulación no llega a mis pies, bájese por favor!

.

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar como se halagaba su cuerpo.-Las ranas no tienen de hermoso nada.- se burló de él removiéndose un poco para acomodarse. Se le quitaron las ganas de seguir tumbado cuando escuchó todas esas insolencias, acabó por en vez de estar estirado ahora a estar sentado sobre la espalda del muchacho, tomó ambos brazos del foráneo para estirarlos hacia atrás y hacerle daño.

-Suplica por tu vida, Fran.-

.

Jamás he suplicado por nada y mucho menos lo haré ahora… -guarde silencio unos segundos, al oír mi nombre, era raras veces que lo escuchaba salir de la boca del rubio- Bel-senpai, es mejor que no me hagas enojar o no voy a responder de la sangre que salga de tu cuerpo y derrames sobre el sofá o la cara alfombra, quítate ahora que ando de buenas.

.

-Por supuesto, no temía las amenazas de la ranucha plebeya. Había soltado sus brazos pero nuevamente su cuerpo se inclinó para lamer su quijada (una vez esquivado el gorro, claro). -Que miedo, rana.- se burló suspirando en la zona mojada. Ahora rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo ajeno, dejando las manos bajo el estómago del chico. Le había dado una especie de infantil abrazo como quien abraza a un peluche.

-Hueles a anfibio.- comentó, su cuerpo había descendido un poco y su oreja estaba apoyada en un poco más abajo de la nuca del ilusionista.

.

-Aprovechando la oportunidad que tenia ahora que el cuerpo del rubio no estaba completamente sobre mi espalda, logré moverme un poco sin levantar sospechas, solo quería comprobar que iba a ser un éxito lo que había planeado.

-Bel-senpai, que conste que se lo advertí- uno de mis pies alcanzó tocar el respaldar del sillón, logrando tener un poco de impulso y con ayuda de mis manos conseguí ocasionar que Belphegor cayera de espalda al piso, rápidamente me subí sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas.

-Sabe senpai, no me gusta amenazar, me gusta hacer lo que digo- saque el cuchillo de mi gorro de rana, planeaba doblarlo y desecharlo cual basura era, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Bel-senpai -esta vez dije esto más lentamente- despídase de ese horrible mechón…

.

Todo pasó muy rápido, antes de que pudiera defenderse ya estaba en el suelo, el peso de la rana impidió que se incorporara.

- Ni se te ocurra.- dijo con voz seria, alzando sus manos para tomar la muñeca ajena y así hacer presión para que no bajara el arma. Se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del ilusionista intentando librarse.

-Sal o te mataré, ranucha.- gruñó, poniéndose de mal humor.- De verdad que te mataré.- prometía haciendo algo de presión por donde lo sujetaba.-

.

Reaccioné muy lento, antes de tomar tan siquiera el mechón, mis manos habían sido sujetadas evitando tener sus cabellos entre mis manos, tenia que planear algo rápido antes de que logrará tirarme al suelo.

¡Senpai, sus amenazas son como su cabeza, vacía! -solté el agarre de mi mano contra el cuchillo logrando que flotará frente donde se suponía que estaban los ojos de rubio, los cuchillos se empezaron a multiplicar danzando alegremente por toda la habitación, se clavaban en la pared, cuadros y salían disparados por los vidrios, una parte de los cuchillos rozaba el cuerpo del autoproclamado príncipe haciendo que sangrase.

- Bel-senpai, ¿Que se siente ser herido por sus propias armas?-

.

Odiaba que le dijera que sus amenazas no valían nada, le irritaba en grandes cantidades esa actitud tan descarada ¡No le tenía respeto! algún día tenía que enseñarle quien era el que verdad mandaba allí.

-Rana.- bufó, sus ojos dejaron de mirar al ilusionista para ver al cuchillo flotando, movió los dedos como si quisiera controlar esa arma, pero no podía.

-Ushishishi~ detente.- ordenó sin efecto, repentinamente por toda la sala empezaron a llover cuchillos. Sintió como su piel fue herida y cortada por el mismo filo que él usaba para pelear. Soltó la mano ajena para llevarse los dedos a la herida abierta y se puso la mano en frente de sus ojos, ese color rojo goteó, cayendo una mancha en su rostro. Sangre roja que a sus ojos era azul de la realeza.

Empezó a reírse con una sonrisa muy amplia, un jadeo surgió de su propia boca, su lengua lamió ese fluido que amaba. Por su mente pasaron recuerdos del desquicio que hizo cuando tan solo tenía ocho años, la matanza de toda su familia. Un placer indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Ranucha plebeya.- hizo fuerza para tumbar al ajeno contra el suelo, esta vez sentándose él.- ¿Ves esto? derramaste sangre real.- manchó la cara del peliverde con su propia sangre.- ¿Lo ves, lo ves?- por el movimiento y esos cuchillos que todavía volaban se cortaba más y hasta tenía un corte en la mejilla que no dejaba de sangrar.- Ushishishishi~- lamió la cara de la rana mientras sacaba otro cuchillo para acariciar la mejilla ajena, después hizo presión en su mano para hacerse un corte él mismo. Nuevamente jadeó.

- Te haré sangrar a ti también, Fran.-

.

-Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla para quitarme el resto de sangre que aún quedaba allí.

-¡Qué retorcido eres, senpai! -los cuchillos desaparecieron, dejando únicamente el que el rubio sostenía en su mano- es por eso que odio a las personas como tú -levante mi mano libre, acercándosela a su mejilla, pase delicadamente mis dedos sobre sus labios, luego sobre su nariz, llevándolos un poco mas arriba de su cara, separé un par de dedos el índice y el medio, formando la señal de paz, para clavárselos directamente en sus ojos.

-Are… Bel-senpai, si tiene un par de ojos después de todo-

.

Tan solo emitió una carcajada al oír que lo llamaba retorcido, ni siquiera notó que los cuchillos desaparecían. Era demasiado tarde para bajarle la excitación y toda la adrenalina que venía cuando veía su propia sangre. -Ushishishi~ - durante unos instantes se quedó quieto por esas caricias, hasta entre abrió los labios al notar su dedo sobre su boca. Tuvo suerte de cerrar los ojos por puro reflejo, si no ya se veía ciego.

-¡Rana!- gimoteó de dolor, había sido un golpe duro.-Un plebeyo como tú no merece verlos.- agitó la cabeza para apartar su mano.

-Te mataré, te mataré.- repetía empezando a clavar cuchillos en el torso del ilusionista a la vez que sus dientes mordían con fuerza la cara del mismo.

-Quiero ver tu sangre, plebeyo.- lamió aquel tatuaje que tenía en el rostro.-Quiero ser el único que la vea-

.

-Al momento en que vi sus intenciones de hacerme daño, hice lo que mejor podía hacer, salvar mi pellejo, podría evitar recibir todo el daño de las puñaladas que estaba recibiendo en mi torso, gracias a que rápidamente hicé uso de mis ilusiones para hacerle creer que el cuchillo se enterraba en mi pecho, pero no iba a lograr lo mismo con sus dientes, dolía como el demonio, tenia que resistir un poco mas, porque si perdía el control de la ilusión el estúpido rubio si iba lograr agujerear mi pecho, iba a quedar peor que un queso gruyer, tragué cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo cerca de mi pómulo.

-Senpaaaaai, si quieres ver mi sangre, espera a que me caiga por allí y me haga alguna herida en la rodilla-

.

-Ushishishishi~- continuaba riendo, ya no llevaba más cuchillos encima por lo que no podía seguir clavando, pero dientes aún sí tenía por lo que mordió el mentón del ilusionista.

-¿No era lo que querías? verme así.- susurraba contra su piel, se acercó la propia mano hasta él para lamer su sangre que manaba de la herida.-Ver la sangre azul de un príncipe, plebeyo.- otro jadeo brotó de entre sus labios. Con toda su cavidad manchada de rojo se atrevió a besar con violencia al menor, atacando fieramente a su boca, mordiendo sus labios y lamiendo su paladar, impregnando su interior de color rojo.

.

-La verdad solo estaba aburrido y quer… -

¡Ah, mierda! -pensé, en el momento en que sus labios se aferraron a los míos, sentía su sangre por toda mi boca, su lengua se movía ágilmente regando su sangre por toda la cavidad, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando con su lengua recorrió más profundo, tenia que separarme de él, lo más pronto posible o si no iba a ahogarme son su sangre, haciendo uso de ambas manos, tomé su rostro y lo despegue de mi boca, volteé a un lado mi cara y tosí escupiendo la sangre que aún se encontraba en mi boca, si no hubiese sido un beso tan asqueroso podría haberlo catalogado como el mejor beso que había recibido de verdad que el rubio era bastante ágil, me había librado de sus labios, pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba sobre mi.

-Bel-senpai, eso fue realmente asqueroso -me incorporé apoyando mi peso en mis codos- podrías quitarte de encima, tengo que ir a lavarme mi boca y quitarme este desagradable sabor -lamia mis labios mientras hacia horribles muecas-

.

Por él, aquel gesto habría durado más pero fue obligado a separarse, después de sonreír se relamió los labios. Cuanto más le decía que se apartaba más peso ponía encima del ilusionista.

-¿Te molesta, rana?- preguntó retóricamente.- Ushishishishi~- soltó una carcajada mientras los dedos de sus manos acariciaban el rostro del peliverde, parecía un demente. Probablemente seguiría así hasta que en algún momento se quedara inconsciente por falta de sangre o un golpe le dieran.

-¿No quieres hacer sangrar más al príncipe? no sé como te has atrevido, plebeyo.- se quejaba, haciendo pucheros infantiles.-Después no me permites hacerte sangrar a ti con tus estúpidas ilusiones.- Se levantó tambaleándose empezando a notar un cierto mareo. -Ranucha idiota, te mataré.-

.

Senpai… -lo vi levantarse torpemente, en ese momento aproveche para dejar la posición en la que estaba y ponerme de pie, cerca de él- creo que comienza a ponerse del color de mi cabello -ignoraba completamente la amenaza que había echo hace unos momentos- creo que debería de… -esquive uno de los posibles golpes que iban directo a mi cuerpo, e hice todo lo que pude para aparecer detrás del rubio, con un rápido movimiento, lo dejé inconsciente golpeándole con mi mano, directo en la parte trasera de su cuello para inmovilizarlo, seguramente 10 minutos antes esto no hubiese funcionado, pero debido a la perdida de sangre se había debilitado un poco, lo tomé entre mis brazos antes de que cayese al piso, agarré ambos brazos y lo arrastré hasta su habitación, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejarlo allí recostado, salí a buscar algo de ayuda para que le revisaran sus heridas-

.

-No digas tonterías, plebeyo.- resopló, después volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan típica suya. Iba a quejarse de algo, pero no pudo hacer mucho más, un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente, al estar desmayado fue incapaz de percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tan solo cuando pasó el tiempo abrió los ojos, vió un techo conocido pero estaba algo débil.

No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse por lo que simplemente se volteó hasta girarse y abrazar una almohada. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, le escocían las heridas pero no le apetecía abrir los ojos. Al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse gruñó.-Piérdete.- mantenía la cara aplastada contra el cojín, sin hacer mucho más.

- Pero antes de perderte, tráeme algo de comer, plebeyo idiota.-

.

-Regresé a la habitación del rubio, se me habían olvidado un par de cosas en su alcoba, abrí la puerta e hice todo lo posible por no sonreír ante la pose casi infantil en la que se encontraba, abrazaba tiernamente su almohada, como si abrazase la cosa mas preciada.

Bel-senpai, estaba feliz porque creí que al fin iba a morir, pero al parecer no se pudo –apoyé mi cuerpo en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras escuchaba su quejas divertido, seguidas de un par de órdenes que demandaban acción-

Senpai, creo que se equivoca conmigo, no soy su jodido criado, si quiere algo de comer debería de levantar su culo de la cama e ir lentamente a la cocina, si quiere puedo ir a llamar al pavo real travestido para que lo cure con su pavo de colores

.

Al reconocer la voz del ilusionista gruñó, como si esa presencia le disgustara. Se movió un poco para mirar al peliverde.

-Cúrame tú, ranucha. Soy tu superior y es tu deber obedecerme ¿Prefieres servir al viejo verde de Levi?- preguntó, sabiendo que ambos se llevaban algo mal con ese tipo, o más bien es que tenían un pique enorme.-No quiero que me crezcan el pelo ni las uñas.- sabía los efectos especiales de ese estúpido pavo. Además, tampoco estaba tan herido, con unas pocas vendas y listo.

-Véndame las heridas, Fran.- ordenó, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama.-Ya que no haces nada en todo el maldito día además de molestar, cumple esta orden.- estaba tan debilitado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de reírse. Volvió a tumbarse, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados, la camiseta se le levantó un poco mostrando la marca de nacimiento.

-Estúpida rana plebeya.- murmuró entre dientes.- El botiquín está en el cuarto de baño de esta habitación.-

.

-Hice una mueca al escuchar el apodo del viejo pervertido del rayo- ¿Y porque sería mi obligación servir al viejo pervertido? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy el esclavo de nadie? -le fulmine con la mirada, pero solo duro unos segundos al escucha de los efectos secundarios de los poderes curativos del pavo real, el rubio había descubierto mi plan, pero no me asombraba del todo-

¿¡Vendarte yo!? -me señale a mi mismo con cara estupefacta- Senpai, no veo que tu tampoco hagas nada productivo, te la pasas tirado por allí, haciendo absolutamente nada -lo vi volver a acostarse sobre su cama, me acerque a él y tome sus brazos, los eleve hasta donde más pude y lo deje caer sobre el colchón con fuerza- Bel-senpai, creo que ahora si necesitarás las vendas -caminé rumbo al cuarto de baño a buscar el botiquín- es mejor que se siente sobre la cama, porque no pienso estar buscando cada parte que debo vendar -le grite desde el baño, mientras seguía buscando el maldito botiquín-

.

-Soy tu senpai, y soy un príncipe.- eso era suficiente convincente, no había más motivos. Además, todos eran plebeyos y él era un príncipe, por narices tenían que cumplir sus caprichos.- ¿Qué haces, ra-…?- se cortó su pregunta por una exclamación de dolor por ese golpe.

-¡Te mataré cuando tenga mis cuchillos!¡Te mataré!- prometió sin poder hacer demasiado, ahora sentía más escozor y todo.

Entre gruñidos se sentó en la cama y se despojó de su camiseta dejando a la vista su torso, herido por supuesto. Miró con asco la marca de nacimiento que tenía, tan solo le traía malos recuerdos.

-Date prisa, ranucha.- ni miraba sus heridas, no quería que la sangre lo volviera a incitar como antes, con el paso de los años había adoptado un poco de autocontrol.

-RAAAAANA.- se quejaba quejumbroso[?] como un buen príncipe. Volvió a abrazarse a una almohada en lo que esperaba.

.

Yare… Yare… -grité desde el baño, segundos después salía cargando el botiquín que tanto había tardado en encontrar- Bel-senpai, ya se sentó -camine acercándome a su cama- si, ya se sentó, buen chico -me respondí a mi mismo cuando vi su torso desnudo, pasé aplastando con mis pies la camiseta que se había quitado y estaba tirada sobre el piso-

Encontré algunas cosas que van a ser de mucha ayuda -puse a la vista el botiquín y lo agite, sonriendo maliciosamente para mis adentros- Ahora solo relájese, senpai… -dejé el botiquín fuera de su vista y lo abrí para sacar un par de vendas, colocándolas a su vista, pero rápidamente saque una toalla húmeda y la pase por su brazos- Are… seeeenpai, creo que me equivoque y en vez de agua he mojado la toalla en alcohol, así que resista un poco el escozor –terminé de pasar el trapo por todas las zonas donde habían cortes para limpiar las heridas, luego tome las vendas y empecé a vendar su cuerpo lo mas lento que pude-

.

Al ver que volvía al cuarto soltó otra vez esa almohada que tanto le había dado por abrazar. No se percató del mal trato que le dio a la prenda, lo miraba fijamente pese que sus ojos no podían verse por el flequillo.

-Calla y hazlo de una vez.- bufó impaciente. Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta al sentir ese punzante escozor.-¡Rana! ten cuidado.- sabía que le iba a ignorar pero fue acto reflejo decir eso. Por lo menos las heridas se le desinfectarían.-Muérete.- maldijo mientras extendía los brazos para que pudiera vendarlo con mayor comodidad. No eran las primeras cicatrices que tenían, eso ya se veía.-¿No me vas a ahogar con las vendas? ushishishi~- alzó un poco el mentón.

-Cuando termines… quédate, es una orden.- no le hacía ninguna falta la opinión ajena. Alzó la mano para llevarla a la nariz del peliverde y pellizcar fuertemente en esta, dejando la piel roja como un tomate.- Ranucha estúpida.-

.

-Al terminar de vendarle, volví a colocar las cosas dentro del botiquín y lo dejé a un lado de la cama- Debería haberle dejado como una momia, pero no había suficientes vendas para su gran cabeza -a los segundos vi, que su mano se dirigía directo a mi nariz, me mantuve firme resistiendo el dolor que había provocado en mi nariz-

¿Ranucha? -lo mire fijamente- Bel-senpai, creo que empieza a alucinar debido a la falta de sangre o… -lleve mi mano a su frente- la sangre no le llega bien al cerebro -hice un puño con mi mano y golpee su cabeza como si comprobase que no estaba hueca- creo que todo sigue normal, pero no sé como comprobar el nivel de daño cerebral que le he provocado -puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje hacia la cama- Senpai, creo que debería de descansar, además ya empiezo a aburrirme de jugar a ser su niñera, iré a descansar a mi habitación ¡Buenas noches, senpai! Nos veremos mañana, si es que aun sigue vivo… -caminé directo a la puerta para abandonar la habitación-

.

-Al oír eso de que comenzaba a alucinar le sacó la lengua como un gesto infantil. Frunció los labios por esos molestos golpes de cabeza.-No toques a un príncipe.- repentinamente su espalda tocó el colchón, no tardó ni dos segundos en incorporarse y quedar sentado-

¡Rana!- el príncipe nunca se arrastraba por nadie, por lo que fue inusual ver como se levantaba de la cama y como torpemente se acercaba hasta el ilusionista. Nada más se levantó la cabeza le dio vueltas, procuró resistir.- Ushishishishi.- iba riéndose hasta alcanzar al ajeno, con una mano tomó el brazo del menor con algo de rudeza.-Dije que era una orden.- replicó molesto arrastrándolo.

Con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba arrastró al pequeño a la cama, para arrojarlo sobre ella. Antes de hacer algo tomó el cuchillo que había en su mesita de noche y se tumbó a su lado, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del menor, el derecho por la cintura y el izquierdo por la zona de los hombros. La mano zurda tenía apoyado el filo del cuchillo en el cuello ajeno, antes, con un leve toquecito le quitó el gorro de rana puesto que se sentía incómodo por la postura. Le había abrazado de una extraña forma, tanto tierna como amenazante.

-Te cortaré el cuello si te mueves-

.

-Casi había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando me sentí siendo arrastrado hacia atrás, no sabia de donde sacaba fuerzas para poder levantarse de la cama con las heridas recién vendadas, pero debía darle crédito por ello, de verdad estaba demente, pero creo que por ello es que me encantaba estar cerca de él, aparte de que amaba la manera en la que perdía la paciencia y su rostro se tornaba ciertamente encantador, porque mientras más le molestase con alejarme de él, mas posesivo se tornaba, pero era normal un príncipe consentido que siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero seria extraño de mi parte darle lo que quiere de buenas a primeras.

-Are… ¿Cuando te hago caso, Bel-senpai? -de nuevo sobre la cama, me dije que seria fácil poder levantarme de nuevo, pero logró sorprenderme de nuevo, cuando tomo el cuchillo que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, le di un rápido vistazo a todo la habitación preguntándome que tan retorcido era para tener sus cuchillos regados por su propia habitación, la posición que teníamos era un tanto incomoda, pero mejoró un poco al momento en que me quito el estúpido gorro de rana, poco duro la sensación de relajación, ya que fue rota cuando el filo del cuchillo estaba cerca de mi cuello, lo vi de reojo, dudaba que esta vez no cumpliera su promesa, el haberlo fastidiado toda la tarde lo debe de haber cabreado, pero no era suficiente para mi… "abrazarme" eso si me tomo desprevenido, no porque se tratase de un simple gesto, sino por la forma en que lo hacia, logró agarrarme con la guardia baja-

Bel-senpai, si me cortas… -trate de hablar lo mas sereno que pude, la posición comenzaba a afectarme y esta vez no sabía porque- Mi hermosa sangre recorrerá tu horrible cama, mi sangre debe de verterse por lo menos en un lugar digno para ella, por eso aun se conserva recorriendo mis venas -no podía evitarlo, y la verdad no quería, porque esa clase de comentarios salen de mi boca con naturalidad, además de que amaba la reacción que provocaban en él, tanto como las ganas que tenía de acabar con su vida, lo odia por lo que estaba comenzando a hacerme sentir ¿Porque demonios no hay alguien que te advierta a quien debes de querer? ¿O el momento preciso de alejarte de alguien? ¿Y por que demonios me estoy preguntando esta mierda cursi?… Maldito Bel-senpai por hacerme sentir así, por hacer que en mi mente me haga este tipo de preguntas, es por eso… es por eso… que deseo acabar con su vida-

.

¿Qué tanto costaba obedecer una orden? Hubiera preferido que el chico acatara sus palabras a la primera antes de tenerlo así, amenazado para que no se levantara de allí. Los caprichos del príncipe podían llegar a ser los de un niño. En toda su infancia fue criado de mala manera, desde un principio siempre tuvo lo que quiso, a excepción de la atención de sus padres. Él aprendió a jugar usando los cuchillos, la violencia formó parte de su vida desde que pudo atacar a su gemelo por primera vez. Su desorden psicológico estaba en sus raíces. Y realmente unirse a Varia a los ocho años no logró hacer una mejor persona de Belphegor. Por todo esto y más su forma de comportarse era muy comprensible, a la vez que irracional. Se movía por sus propios sentimientos, por sus intereses y por sus deseos. Y el niño de veintiséis años ahora mismo tan solo deseaba abrazar al peliverde.

-Cállate.- replicó sin hacer ningún ademán.-Mereces que te deje desangrar en un cubo de basura o en un estanque, para que mueras digna como una rana.- murmuró, contradictoriamente apretó el abrazo.

Sin hacer presión con su arma acarició su piel, no supo porque pero acabó por dejar ese cuchillo a un lado, ya dejando de amenazarlo. Ahora estrujaba a la rana provocando que se pegara a su torso solo vestido con las vendas. Moviéndose un poco, ocultó el rostro en el cuello del ilusionista, dejando apoyados sus labios donde antes había acariciado con el filo del cuchillo. Aspiró su aroma.-Hueles a anfibio.- dijo como si estuviera afirmando algo. No supo cuantos segundos se quedó en esa postura, tan solo estaba cómodo.-Y a plebeyo.- añadió sin ton ni son.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso tan extraño, ranucha? ¿Te preguntas por qué soy tan perfecto?- al hablar sus labios acariciaban la tez ajena.

.

-¿Qué preguntas? -

¡Maldita sea! había dicho aquellas estúpidas palabras en voz alta, bien echo Fran, ahora como le explicaba al sádico arroja cuchillos, palabras que no yo mismo entendía, guarde silencio, esperaba que se le olvidara o simplemente me ignorase, era mucho pedir que esta vez me ignorara en serio.

Bel-senpai, podrías alejarte un poco de mi -su cuerpo cada vez estaba mas cerca del mío, no me molestaba estar en esa posición, si con eso dejaba de preguntarme, solo tenia que esperar a que se quedase dormido y matarlo, negué con a cabeza, no es típico de mi hacerlo de esa manera, así que solo saldría de su habitación e iría a la mía-

Bel-senpai, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -sentía su respiración en mi cuello provocando un extraña sensación en esa área, sus labios se sentían cálidos contra mi piel.

"¿Que diablos es esto?" una parte de mi quería arrojarlo a un lado, pero otra parte de mi no quería moverse en absoluto, que malo había en mi para obedecer a la parte irrazonable, debía ser el cansancio, claro que eso era, ¿Que mas podría ser?

hmph… -empezaba a sentirme un poco incomodo por la forma en que se empecinaba en olerme y por no abandonar la posición en la que se encontraba- No he dicho nada extraño, senpai -¡mierda!- debes de seguir alucinando, sabes que no me gusta mentir, porque hablaría de lo perfecto que eres, cosa que es una completa mentira, una ilusión de tu personalidad, que tú mismo creas -logré dejar una de mis manos libres y la apoye en su mejilla, sentía la necesidad de acariciarle, pero me limite a darle un par de palmadas.

-Porque no te duermes y dejas de usarme como un reemplazo de tu almohada-

.

Frunció los labios, de alguna forma u otra esa rana solo conseguía irritarlo y molestarlo, tenía ese don de sacarlo de sus casillas tan solo usando el don de la palabra.-Eres tan jodidamente molesto, Fran.- replicó sin moverse apenas un centímetro.-Ahora no quiero abrazar a mi almohada.- volvió a protestar, hablando con seriedad pero con un típico tono infantil que usaban los niños cuando tenían un capricho encima.-Es más divertido si estás molesto, ushishishi shi~- suspiró sobre la piel de ilusionista, dejando que su aliento chocara contra esa piel.

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir esos golpecitos en su cara, bajó un párpado. Alzó una de sus manos para apoyarla encima de la que había en su rostro y se removió para quedar frente en frente del peliverde.-Deberías sentirte agradecido por estar acostado en una cama principesca con un príncipe.- de verdad que Belphegor era capaz de decir algún día que cada huella suya sobre el suelo hacía un camino de la realeza, y que los plebeyos no podrían pasar sobre él.

-Si me duermo te irás, y todavía me queda mucho rato para fastidiarte.- sonrió travieso. Sus dedos toquetearon de mientras el dorso de la mano del muchacho y como si fuera una araña subió por el brazo ajeno, acariciándolo sobre su ropa.

-Te detesto tanto que algún día te mataré.- sus dedos llegaron al rostro ajeno, no lo acariciaron pero sí que tomó su mentón para aproximarlo a su rostro, pese que no se podían ver sus orbes se notaba su intensa mirada, y es que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al menor. Entreabrió los labios sobre los del foráneo, respiró encima de él y le regaló un beso muy superficial.

-Un subordinado siempre tiene que estar con su príncipe ¿Sabes? sobre todo si éste se lo ordena.- para el rubio toda esa explicación tenía toda la lógica del mundo.-Y yo, te ordeno no salir de este cuarto por el momento.- si tradujéramos a palabras normales esa última frase era casi un sinónimo de "No me dejes solo", tan solo estaba dicho de una forma un tanto más rebuscada.

-Muérete.- ¿Quién diría qué…? da igual, sus labios volvieron a besarle, buscando con una extraña suavidad que el peliverde abriera la boca. Incluso sacó su lengua para lamer las comisuras del chico.

.

-A pesar de tener la extraña sensación de tenerlo cerca, no me sentía del todo sofocado, su calidez empezaba a embriagarme hasta un punto en el que jamás pensé que podría estar con este bastardo, se movía ágilmente en un intento de querer acariciar torpemente mi mano, mi brazo, con que maldito derecho se creía para tocarme, pero ¿Por que demonios yo dejaba que siguiera haciéndolo , será talvez, que estaba interesado por saber que haría conmigo, o el aburrimiento quería que siguiera adelante para probar algo nuevo, ¡ Tonterías!.

- Senpai, si no te duermes pronto, juro sumergirte yo mismo en un sueño eterno, diez metros bajo tierra-

El rubio estaba realmente cerca de mi rostro tanto que nuestras respiraciones chocaban, casi no podía verle los ojos, pero juraba que no tenia ni un ápice de sueño y eso comenzaba a molestarme, su mirada no se apartaba de mi y seguía poniéndome un poco incomodo.

Bel-senpai que crees que vas a hac… -intente alejarme, de verdad que lo intente, pero si me movía un poco mas hacia atrás iba a caer de la cama, lo bueno es que el beso que me había dado fue tan rápido que casi hubiese jurado que lo había imaginado, tenia que salir inmediatamente de aquí, pero ¿Cómo? mi cuerpo aún seguía sujeto por su agarre, estúpido Bel-senpai, desde cuando tenia tanta fuerza, como para evitar que me moviera

¡Muérete tú, estúpido príncipe de pacoti…! -mis palabras volvieron a ser interrumpidas por otro beso, en mi cabeza comenzó a sonar una alarma que gritaba ¡PELIGRO!, en el momento en que su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi labio- Sabes una cosa, Bel-senpai -dije mientras recibía su caricia- deberías de agradecer que no soy una phyllobates aurotaenia, aunque puedo ser igual de mortal o peor, si sigues jugando así conmigo -con mi mano libre recorrí la piel desnuda de su torso, pasando lentamente encima de sus vendajes.

-Idiota, príncipe falso -lo besé al instante para silenciar algún estúpido comentario que saliese de sus labios, mi mano abandonó su torso para recorrer su cuello y enredarse con su cabello, para atraerle más hacia mi, no iba a dejarle respirar, el beso se tornaba mas profundo y salvaje, me separé un poco solo para morderle el labio inferior y luego seguir besándole-

.

Su lengua había tocado con extraña suavidad sus labios, mojándolos y llenándolos de su saliva, los humedeció lo máximo que pudo hasta que el chico comenzó a hablar, el príncipe detuvo todo movimiento, sin aflojar el agarre.

-Qué agradecido me siento.- bufó llenando su tono de sarcasmo, no le preocupaban en absoluto las amenazas del peliverde. Algo que era suyo por derecho era incapaz de quitarle la vida, imposible. Fran le pertenecería hasta que el mismo muriera, no había más. Esos pensamientos no eran tonterías ya que el rubio era tremendamente posesivo.

Le hubiera encantado hablar, burlarse del foráneo pero su boca se vio ocupada por algo mucho más interesante que las palabras. Sintió los dedos del ilusionista acariciar su torso y después de enredarlos con el cabello empujarlo para profundizar el gesto. La lengua del mayor había tocado con la contraria y allí estaban, acariciándose en un beso correspondido. Ese mordisquito que recibió su labio inferior fue suficiente para hacer que el rubio soltara al chico, seguidamente sus manos se agarraron a la camiseta ajena para atraerlo más hacia él, pegarlo a su cuerpo con violencia mientras sus labios se abrían más y más para casi violar la boca del muchacho.

Jadeando por la falta de aire se separó, no se dio tiempo a tomar un respiro, en seguida sus dientes mordisqueaban con bastante frenesí la cara que había en frente, descendió hasta su cuello para dejar unas oscuras marcas de lamidas y de besos, algo que hizo por puro instinto. Cuando se separó de esa piel se podía observar todo lleno de chupetones y mordiscos. Belphegor pareció reaccionar.

-Me besaste- comentó como si no fuera obvio, pese a todo seguía algo sorprendido.-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle eso a un príncipe?- rió, como si se burlara de él.-Tampoco esperaba un gran beso de ti, no fue para tanto.- casi fue un reto esas palabras.-Ahora eres más mío que antes.- sus traviesos dedos se mantenían aferrados a sus ropajes. Aunque una de estas manos se soltó para acariciar el cabello verdoso de su compañero de trabajo, acarició durante tan solo unas milésimas con confusa dulzura, consiguientemente hizo algo más típico de él, estiró del pelo para hacer que alzará el mentón, el príncipe se acercó hasta su rostro, sin besarle ni nada pero sí respirando sobre su boca.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, ranucha? ¿Matarme mientras te lo hago? ¿Asfixiarme?- reía, casi apenas se creía la situación. Y es que realmente no le entraba en la cabeza haber sido besado por el ilusionista, así porque sí. Le dejó con ganas de más pero detuvo sus emociones antes de actuar. Volvió a agarrar ese cuchillo que antes había abandonado para colocarlo sobre el expuesto cuello del menor.

-Permíteme corregirte, no juegues tú conmigo, Fran.- hizo una mueca sin bajar la guardia en ningún instante.

.

-Había correspondido sin problema a los besos que recibía, su cuerpo se pegaba al mío ¿O era el mío que buscaba el suyo?, realmente no sabia si lo hacia de forma inconsciente pero no me molestaba en absoluto, mientras más me besaba, la respuesta se volvía más demandante y asimismo correspondía de igual forma, con la misma ¿¡Pasión!?, o así creo que suelen llamarle, porque… ¿Que sabia yo de estas cosas? realmente tenia que culpar a mis malditas hormonas, porque me iba rindiendo poco a poco a ellas, ¿Era justo pasar así mi adolescencia? en brazos de un tipo con complejo de sadomasoca, que usa una tiara de princesa de cuentos de hadas, ¿Príncipe? pufff espero que haya asesinado a quien le dijo que esa tiara era masculina-

Senpai… -susurré cuando el casi interminable beso acabo, pensé que todo se iba a terminar e iba a separarme de él, pero el rubio empezó a morderme, al comienzo dolía un poco, pero después me fui acostumbrando a la sensación, el dolor fue reemplazado por algo que no puedo explicar, porque de verdad no podía explicar algo que jamás había sentido, cuando terminó con su faena de recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, llevé mi mano al lugar donde antes había posado sus labios, no podía verlo, pero tenia la sensación de que habían marcas que teñían mi piel, dolía levemente, pero no me importaba.

¿Porque no lo haría , te dije que estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo divertido, además contigo puedo practicar y quitarme las ganas -lo observé detenidamente- ¿Acaso crees que soy un objeto de tu propiedad? senpai… no seas tan pretencioso -la sensación había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por enojo, no había cosa que mas odiase que me jalaran del cabello, desde que era pequeño procure esconder mi cabello para que nadie pudiese alcanzarlo ya fuese con una gran manzana echa por mis ilusiones o por un estúpido gorro de rana que el bastardo que tenía frente a mi me hacia usar, Belphegor se acercaba cada vez mas a mi-.

¿Mientras que me lo haces? -repetí con un tono divertido sus palabras-Bel-senpai, en ningún momento recuerdo haber acordado ser tu amante, ni mucho menos tu puta -el cuerpo del rubio se movió , extendió su mano para alcanzar otro de sus cuchillos… ¿Qué mierda tenían esos cuchillos que siempre iban a parar a mi cuello?.

-Es mi problema si quiero jugar contigo, y si estoy aquí es porque tu me obligaste -recalque lo ultimo y lo repetí para recordárselo, por si lo había olvidado, rodeé con una de mis manos, la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo y con la otra la lleve en dirección a la parte sin filo del cuchillo y lo doble en dirección de su rostro-

.

Todas esas palabras que la rana le decía le sentían como si lo estuviera riñendo e irritaban considerablemente al príncipe, hubiera continuado besándolo pero lo que dijo le molestó, para variar en su rutina, claro.

-No es algo que tú tengas que acordar conmigo. Eres mío, Fran.- esta vez no decoró lo dicho con risas o con su típica risa, sus labios se habían curvado hacia abajo. Ah, lo peor que le podías hacer a un niño mimado era quitarle el capricho. No comprendía del todo esa sensación de malestar que se había instalado en su pecho. Resopló, al ver como el cuchillo se doblaba acabó por arrojarlo al suelo.

-Ranucha idiota.- ¿con qué lo obligó? así que el peliverde no deseaba estar allí, era algo que no debería importarle ya que los plebeyos no tenían opción a opinar. Hasta le soltó del cabello como si acabara de perder las ganas de seguir. Al incorporarse tomó ese enorme gorro de rana para acto seguido tirarlo a la cara del ilusionista. Ni se preocupó si le hizo daño.

El príncipe se levantó de la cama y aprovechó para extender los brazos hacia arriba, estiró los músculos mientras bostezaba como si se aburriera muchísimo, algo fingido, solo para joder al peliverde. Le dolía moverse pero no se quejaría.

-Eres un dolor de muela.- farfullaba mientras caminaba hasta su armario personal, al abrir la puerta corrediza se vio una colección de camisetas a rayas, tomó una azul con rayas negras y tras ponérsela cerró el armario. Con sus dedos se arregló el cabello que se había despeinado por ese movimiento.

Realmente prefería a Mammon, no era tan inútil como tú.- cruzó sus brazos y alzó ligeramente el mentón.-Ni de lejos era tan bocazas como tú, plebeyo.- su flequillo que ligeramente había quedado despeinado dejó mostrar durante milésimas su mirada azul clavada en el menor, sus ojos estaban estrechados y mostraban ofensa e irritación, en seguida se colocó el cabello bien. ¿Por qué se sentía de tan mal humor? lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la rana le tendría que ser indiferente. Belphegor detestaba estar solo, por eso de alguna forma u otra siempre estaba con alguien de Varia molestando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Antes pasaba muchísimo tiempo con el antiguo ilusionista pero ahora ni sabía como que también perdía muchas de sus horas con Fran, el hecho de que le dijera que estaba allí obligado le sentaron como una patada. ¿Quién no querría estar con un príncipe?

Tentado se sintió de irse y dejarlo allí pero en parte no era lo deseado. Con torpes pasos por el dolor que sentía en su torso se cercó nuevamente hasta el peliverde, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Pero… bocazas o no.- se inclinó hacia el menor, quedando sobre él y apoyando la frente en la ajena.-Eres mío, ushishishi shi~- por la postura su pecho quedaba pegado al del foráneo, era dulce el latido de corazón que el propio príncipe emitía, ni se daba cuenta de eso. Era un genio de la estrategia pero para los sentimientos era horrible.

-Eso significa que yo te besaré, te patearé y me pertenecerás hasta que yo mismo te mate.- su mano hizo un gesto muy leve, momentáneamente acarició con el dorso de esta la mejilla del menor, sería una caricia dulce si no fuera por las palabras que acompañaban a esta.-Te marcaré mucho más que eso del cuello, debería acuchillarte y hacer una "B" en todo tu cuerpo.- soltó un bufido de risa.-Te la marcaría por todos lados para que hasta descuartizado supieran a quien perteneces.-

.

-Esperaba que mis palabras lograran hacerlo enfadar, pero ni el haber dañado uno de sus preciados cuchillos provocó que se pusiera furioso y mucho menos me gruño advirtiéndome que no lo hiciera, ¡Había logrado por fin hacer que se aburriera de mi!, dejé que mi cabello se acomodara torpemente en mi rostro cuando el rubio lo soltó me incorporé en la cama a tiempo de bloquear con mis brazos el objeto que se dirigía hacia mi, dejando que cayese a un lado de la cama, lo mire y me encogí de hombros, como restándole importancia-

-Si quería salir de la habitación mi oportunidad era esta, pero… ¿Porque no me movía? parecía que mis piernas estuviesen pegadas a la cama, me preguntaba porque seguía empeñado en seguir allí, levanté la mirada para ver a Belphegor moverse como si no tuviese heridas en su cuerpo, guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba sus bostezos eso confirmaba que al fin, el deseaba que yo no estuviese allí pero, porque no me sentía feliz al respecto, había logrado lo que quería ¿Porque no disfrutaba de mi victoria?, escuche qué mencionaba algunas palabras, pero no le había prestado atención cuando volví a verle estaba ya vestido con una de sus características camisas-

¡Inútil! -esas palabras si habían logrado despertar mi interés nadie se había tomado la molestia de compararme con nadie, pero él lo hacia tan fácilmente- Bel-senpai, no soy ningún inútil, si lo fuera no estaría en esta estúpida mansión, y… -guarde silencio unos minutos- no conozco a Mammon, pero sé que eres muy apegado a ella, no será que te sientes tan aburrido porque no estas revoloteando al lado de ella, será que te hace tanta falta que me usas como un sustituto de ella -lo rete- pobre, senpai, siendo ignorado por su arcobaleno favorito, me imagino que eso hiere tu orgullo de príncipe -sentí de inmediato la intensa mirada del rubio, habría jurado que me recorrió un escalofrió por mi espalda pero fue tan rápido que podría jurar que no sucedió, además de que ignoro mi comentario-

-abrí los ojos como platos, cuando presionó su frente contra la mía, se había movido tan velozmente al sentarse en su cama y luego hacer que de nuevo estuviese de espalda al colchón, no esperaba que lo hiciera, creí que iba a dejarme solo, pero ¿Por que lo haría? era su habitación no la mía, el que debería haberse ido era yo, había quedado casi inmóvil, sin habla, poco característico viniendo de mi, esta vez cuando lo escuche decir que le pertenecía me sentía tranquilo, hasta había dejado que acariciase mi mejilla, era una sensación… cálida.

Claro, Bel-senpai, seria muy obvio, le pertenecería a cualquier sujeto que su nombre llevase una B como inicial -solo un príncipe tan retorcido como el podría usar esas palabras y aun reírse de ello.

¿Tan desesperado estas porque te muestre un poco de atención o es que te he mostrada tanta, que por eso te crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana? -sonreí levemente- creo que debería de pedirle consejo a Mammon de como tratar contigo, pero es obvio el único método para estar cerca de ti es ignorarte, porque cuando alguien te da un poco de confianza y provoca que abras tu jodida boca, solo salen palabras propias de alguien tan estúpido como tu -llevé mis manos a su pecho para empujarle y hacerlo a un lado.

Ahora que veo que estas perfectamente bien, me marcho, pensé en darte un poco de mi tiempo, porque me sentía un poco culpable por haber provocado esas heridas -señalé tu camisa- pero, como estas perfectamente bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí -quedaba anotado mentalmente, no volver a ser considerado con nadie, mucho menos con él-

.

Realmente quiso acuchillarle cuando comenzó a decir toda esa tontería de que era ignorado. Pocas veces había escuchado hablar tanto al ilusionista, demasiadas palabras salían de su boca y el rubio estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Por lo menos no se sentía ofendido ya que era un príncipe, esa era la explicación de todas las cosas. Jamás pediría perdón por portarse de forma inapropiada, todo quedaba justificado cuando decía "Soy un príncipe".

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el menor lo apartó, por ese empujón se levantó quedando de pie sin apartar la vista del más bajo.-No soy un estúpido.- reaccionó sin saber que decir con exactitud, todavía estupefacto por esa ola de emociones que había visto en el peliverde.

-Rana.- llamó, se borró la sonrisa de su cara.-No te vayas.- ¿Cuántas veces habría dicho eso? incontables. Aprovechando que el ajeno todavía no se había levantado para cual niño abrazarlo por la cintura y esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello y del hombro-Quédate.- tragó saliva mientras apretujaba el abrazo.

-¿No te gusta estar conmigo, ranucha? deberías.- murmuró.-No te enfades conmigo, rana plebeya.- bufó.-Sabes que siempre tengo la razón.- poco a poco lo soltó, sus dedos tomaron el mentón del menor para alzar su rostro y dejar un efímero beso.-Por cierto.- cayó en cuenta de algo.-¿El príncipe ha sido tu primer beso?- su habitual sonrisa volvió a él.-Rana virgen~ - se burló antes de dejar un beso en su frente, otro gesto de burla. Estaba casi seguro de ello, además que el muchacho todavía era muy joven, demasiado. ¿La diferencia de edad lo convertía en un pedófilo? ¡Tonterías!.

El rubio fue a la zona donde estaba la televisión de pantalla plana colgada de la pared, había una consola enchufada con cables y tenía unos cuatro mandos por allí repartidos. Tenía muchísimos juegos… sobre todo de competición. Tomó dos mandos y arrojó uno al ilusionista.

-Juega conmigo, ya no te maltrataré de momento.- prometió o algo así. Prefería cambiar ese ambiente, no estaba del todo fuerte para comenzar una pelea en la cual por estar levemente mareado perdería, además, hablar del arcobaleno realmente le haría hervir la sangre, no toleraba que se burlasen de ella. Después de todo él había sido el que insistió en que el cuarto de Mammon se quedara completamente igual, también el que obligó a Fran a llevar ese gorro. Su atención se desvió a la pantalla donde el Mario Kart se anunciaba.-Espero que no tengas un mal perder, ranucha.- sonrió de lado. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, aunque antes de eso volvió a dejar huella en los labios del foráneo, un corto beso sin lengua, tan solo apoyó los propios contra los ajenos, nada más.-Te ganaré.-

.

-Iba a empezar a reprocharle lo estúpido que era, pero decidí callarme, de todas las cosas que pensé que iban a suceder lo que hizo me desconcertó, se aferraba a mi y me pedía que me quedara, no era de la forma en que habitualmente pedía las cosas, de forma demandante o dando por echo de que iba a lograr lo que pedía, esta vez tenia un deje ¿triste?, o era ¿melancólico?, que jodido sabia yo que era, pero lo que si sabia es que no era habitual esa clase de comportamiento en él-

-La curiosidad por ver mas de esta "cara" del rubio se me hacia interesante, ¿Qué tal si jamás se volvía a repetir? así que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de verle tan… vulnerable, pidiendo las cosas y no simplemente demandando por ellas, las ganas de irme se habían ido, iba a darle otra oportunidad de quedarme un poco mas y escucharle hablar, además ¿Qué más podría hacer? no es como que tuviese otra cosa interesante que hacer al salir de su habitación molestar a los inquilinos del castillo se estaba volviendo poco interesante, solo había uno al que me daba placer molestar sin razón y lo tenia frente a mi-

Bel-senpai.. -iba a pedirle algo que luego olvide, justo en el momento en que me beso- ¿¡Mi primer beso!? -no lo había pensado, y de todas maneras le restaba importancia, no es como que fuera como una colegiala esperando por su príncipe azul o el beso del verdadero amor, esas cosas cursis los dejaba para las novelas que mi abuela miraba cuando estaba pequeño-

¿Acaso tiene importancia? -le dije, pero sin evitarlo me sonrojé un poco, porque sentí que mis mejillas ardían y no era por el echo de que si era mi primer beso, sino por la forma en que me llamaba "virgen", me sentía ¿Ofendido?

-No eres el primero -mentí- así que no te emociones, senpai-

-todo parecía marchar bien, tome el mando que se dirigía hacia mi- ¿estas seguro que no intentaras maltratarme en cuanto empiece a patearte el culo? -me puse mas cómodo tome el mando con mas firmeza, si él quería dejar lo sucedido anteriormente como algo olvidado en el pasado, yo también lo haría- Lo mismo va para ti, senpai -¡otro beso! es que planeaba seguir con lo mismo.

Are… Bel-senpai serias tan amable de dejar de besarme -escogí entre las opciones al pequeño dinosaurio- senpai, ¿siempre escoges a la princesa para este juego? -bromee- si yo gano esta ronda, tendrás que bajar hasta la cocina y traer algo de comida para mi.

.

Soltó una carcajada el rubio estaba tan seguro de que no iba a perder como que de era un príncipe. Y si realmente se daba el caso de que era la rana quien ganaba entonces agarraría un berrinche increíble.

-Ya veremos.- se acomodó con cuidado, apoyando su espalda en una de sus grandes almohadas que había repartidas por la cama. Como el mando no tenía cable y era inalámbrico podía ponerse como quisiera. Le sacó la lengua al oír su petición de que le dejara de besar, todavía estaba divertido por haber visto esa expresión de vergüenza anteriormente. Ese rubor le pareció exquisito para su ego.-No has sabido negar lo de antes.- comentó relamiéndose los labios.

Como personaje escogió a Huesitos, el cadáver de un Koopa.-Cállate.- ni en broma iría a buscar comida del muchacho, para eso tenían criados por todo el lugar que podrían concederle cada uno de sus caprichos. El rubio escogió las cinco carreteras que tenían jugar y se preparó mientras se estaba cargando.

-Si gano yo tendrás que dormir conmigo durante un mes, cuatro semanas.- añadió sin más mientras le daba a 'Start', la cuenta atrás comenzó.

La carrera dio a lugar, el rubio había jugado más veces a eso por lo que no tardó en posicionarse en los primeros lugares, el único problema fue cuando los diferentes conductores que llevaba la consola comenzaron a tirarle cosas haciendo que quedara muy atrás, mientras las tres vueltas a la pista fueron sucediendo el rubio se molestó. Comenzó a dar patadas al ilusionista con sus pies descalzos, clavando los dedos de estos en las costillas ajenas.

-Muérete, rana. ¡Éste es un juego de plebeyos!- tan solo había perdido la primera carrera de cinco, dio al pausa totalmente ofendido.-Hiciste trampa con tus ilusiones ¿verdad?- quejándose arrojó el mando a un lado y aplastó su cara contra un cojín, queriendo hundirse allí.-Un príncipe no debe de jugar a cosas de la plebe.- gruñó con voz ahogada al estar tapado con eso.

-Atrévete a mofarte ranucha y te morderé la lengua- amenazó volviendo a darle una patada mientras comenzaba a rodar sobre el colchón, haciendo prácticamente la croqueta.

.

En tus sueños voy a aceptar dor… -iba a reclamarle, no… iba a aventarle el mando a la cara por pedir semejante estupidez, una cosa es pasar con él un rato, pero otra muy diferente era pasar con el todas las noches, no es que me importara lo que dirían los demás miembros, porque ninguno se preocupaba por lo que hacía el otro, ¿Era eso un alivio para mi?.

Oye… -mire a la pantalla cuando escuché la música del inicio del juego- eso es trampa -movía mis dedos ágilmente mientras esquivaba los obstáculos que aparecían el juego lo sabia de memoria, así que tenia la victoria asegurada, de niño cuando estaba al cuidado de mi Maestro solía mimarme por así decirlo con toda clases de juegos, era eso o solo querían mantenerme ocupado para que no molestara a nadie de la banda, no es que me importara mucho, me divertía con cada juego que llegaba a mis manos, pero me aburría pronto porque lograba pasarlos con gran facilidad-

Y hablando de malos perdedores -trataba de esquivar las patadas, pero mejor las ignoraba aunque dolía no iba a permitir que me derrotara, y no lo consiguió porque logre salir victorioso- Creo que deberían de renombrar al genio de Varia, a mi no me molestaría ocupar mi cargo y el tuyo -sonreí-

¡Un juego de la plebe!, esa es una excusa muy patética incluso para ti, senpai -parpadeé- ¿hacer trampa? -negué con la cabeza-porque tendría que usar mis ilusiones para hacerte creer que gane en un juego TAN FÁCIL como este, no se necesitan ilusiones, sino agilidad, eso de lo que tú careces -deje el mando que sostenía sobre la cama- no iba a mofarme, solo iba a hacer aparecer una gran pancarta anunciando mi victoria, iban a aparecer un par de elefantes de circo y unos cuantos payasos, serpentina por todos lados y muchos globos, pero mejor me olvido de eso y solo utilizo esto -al momento apareció una banderita en mi mano que decía la palabra "ganador", sonreí para mis adentros viendo el modo infantil en que se comportaba-

¿Seguro que tu eres el mayor aquí, senpai? are… hablando de eso, ¿Cuantos años tienes, senpai?

.

Ni siquiera quería mirar al menor de lo indignado que estaba, por eso aplastaba la cara contra la almohada como si le fuera la misma vida en ello. Cuando se empezó a quedar sin respiración se separó y dejó de rodar sobre su cama, observó esa banderita que Fran presumía orgulloso y frunció el ceño.

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte.- farfulló incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. No lo admitiría, pasaba muchísimo tiempo jugando a esa máquina y casi nunca perdía. Los príncipes no perdían.-Además, no me lo tomo en serio jugar con plebeyos.- dijo muy digno él.

Gateó hasta donde el ilusionista estaba y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, solo para atraerlo a su cuerpo.-Tendré mi premio por ser gentil, así que todas las noches te quiero aquí.- sonrió.-Si no vienes tú, iré yo.- avisó sacando la lengua para lamer la quijada del menor y acto seguido el lóbulo de su oreja. Un sabor delicioso, de verdad, pese que en voz alta solo diría que el chico sabía a anfibio. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ilusionista, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Tengo veintiséis.- respondió, oh, dentro de nada era su cumpleaños y tan solo quedaba un año y no sé cuantos meses para hacer veinte años que llevaba en Varia.-¿No sabías mi edad?- preguntó algo extrañado.-El mes que viene es mi cumpleaños.- comentó, haciendo el recordatorio.-¿Qué me regalarás?-

-Deberás de pasar el día conmigo e invitarme absolutamente a todo.- se apartó de él para levantarse y apagar la consola, dejó los mandos en su sitio.-¿Y sabes qué, rana?- con dudosas intenciones se acercó otra vez al muchacho y se tomó toda la libertad del mundo para tumbarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Si me das un beso ahora como agradecimiento por haberte dejado ganar dejaré que me abraces cuando duermas aquí, ushishishishi shi~.- sonrió.-Hoy el príncipe está gentil.-

.

¿Golpe de suerte? Por supuesto, eso es lo que repiten los malos perdedores -lo vi removerse sobre la cama, hasta que decidió sentarse- ¿No te lo tomas en serio? -repetí incrédulo, no podía creer el descaro que tenia, algún día tendría que averiguar que persona estaba a la altura de él, para que diera el 100% de sus esfuerzos aunque dudara que era cierto, porque siempre daba lo mejor de él, por cada cosa que hacia.

Are… -me sentí rodeado por sus brazos, ocasionando que me pegara a su cuerpo, permanecí inmóvil sin saber que hacer, como responder, era mejor quedarse así quietecito a provocar que las cosas se complicaran de nuevo.

Que ti irás a mi habitación, bien, entonces será muy divertido ver como llegas a mi habitación y mucho más entretenido ver como vas a lograr entrar, porque no me responsabilizo si entras en algún laberinto sin salida o en un agujero negro, así que desiste de tus pervertidas intenciones, senpai… -trague lentamente en el momento en que acaricio con su lengua mi oreja, estaba vez el escalofrío que sentí fue mas fuerte porque logró ponerme la piel de gallina, por puro reflejo ladee mi cabeza en su dirección, pero luego tuve que dejar de hacerlo puesto que su cabeza quedo sobre mi hombro, luchaba contra el deseo de acariciar su cabello, no sabía porque pero presentía que era algo que se hacia en momentos como ese, pero no lo haría ¡JAMAS!.

¡Veintiséis años! -repetí en tono burlesco- senpai, debería de comenzar a preocuparse, a su edad y sin una chica a su lado, ah ya sé -di un aplauso- usted es de esos que van a morir solos acompañados de gat… en su caso será un solterón rodeado de ranas -lleve mi índice al mentón donde momentos antes el rubio había recorrido con su lengua, recordando ello, ese gesto no me parecía asqueroso ¿era extraño?.

Si sabia su edad, pero algunas veces se me confunde su edad mental, con su edad física -esta vez me limite a darle un par de palmadas suaves sobre su hombro-

Deje de soñar, senpai, agradezca el simple echo, de que si el día llega -me cruce de brazos- Bel-senpai, seria tan amable de dejarme de decir rana, tengo un nombre por si no lo sabe, estúpido príncipe falso -baje la mirada para verle, como se atrevía a usarme como almohada-

Are... -si me gustase mostrar mis sentimientos, este seria el preciso momento para lanzar una estridente carcajada, ¡Abrazarle! ya veía que su descaro no conocía limites, debería de enseñarle una lección y por supuesto que lo haría-

Es verdad, estas más gentil que nunca -el sarcasmo contenido en mis palabras podría ser detectado a kilómetros- Y como yo también me siento de buen humor, haré lo que dices.

Me puse de pie sobre la cama, sin importarme que su cabeza cayese sobre el colchón me coloque a horcajadas sobre el-senpai… es mejor que disfrutes de tu recompensa -deslicé lentamente mi mano por debajo de su camisa para poder tocar su piel, logrando deslizarla hacia arriba un poco, busqué sus labios para darle un beso, y esperando que con eso entretenerlo para lo que tenia planeado hacer, solo un poco mas y lo lograría.

¡Mucho mejor! -esto ultimo lo había dicho más para mi, que para él, había logrado entretenerlo para cambiar su ropa por un négligé de color carmesí- creo que no lo hice tan mal para solo haberle visto una vez -lleve mi mano a la prenda de encaje que cubría su torso desnudo, ya que había otra prenda de un color sólido que cubría desde su cintura hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, esta ultima la había creado para no exponer del todo al rubio, pero de igual manera tenia tiras de encajes por algunas partes de la prenda- wow, es tan delicado que parecería que podría deshacerme en mis manos.

.

Soltó un bufido de risa ante ese comentario de que ya estaba mayor y no tenía una chica a su lado ¿qué más da? todas le parecían muy estúpidas, eran criaturas muy frágiles que el príncipe amaba romper, no obstante de tan delicadas que eran se volvían más aburridas.

-Jódete rana, mi edad mental es muy superior.- quiso golpearlo pero se contuvo esta vez.-Haré que lo recuerdes, no te preocupes ranucha. ¡No soy un príncipe falso!- se quejó frunciendo un poco los labios. En un principio no planeaba levantarse pero el movimiento del foráneo provocó que su cabeza chocara contra la cama, le molestó tanto ajetreo ¿No podía estarse quieto o qué? iba a volver a replicar pero se le olvidaron sus propias palabras al tener al muchacho encima, a horcajadas. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara. Que exquisita postura.

Su piel se erizó poniéndose totalmente de gallina por el gesto hecho, sintió como la tela ascendía por su cuerpo, la mano del ilusionista lo tocó y el príncipe sintiéndose estremecido alzó los brazos para con uno abrazar su cintura y la mano libre la llevó hasta la mejilla del menor. Su boca se entre abrió para besar al peliverde, por curiosidad dejó que fuera éste quien marcara el ritmo para ver como lo hacía, le era inevitable que una sonrisa tonta se le formara en los labios, como si se sintiera feliz por algo. Dedujo que se trataba de que Fran hubiera acatado una orden. Apretujó un poco el abrazo que había hecho en su cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Algo que rompió al oír su comentario.

Se quedó sin palabras al verse vestido de esa forma, en su sonrisa le apareció un tic que en algún momento se convirtió en una mueca.

Fran -nunca, nunca se avergonzaba pero esta vez el rubor invadió su rostro convirtiendo su blanca piel en el color del tomate, hasta parecía sacar vapor por la cabeza. Tras unos segundos sin saber que hacer esa mano que estaba acariciando la cara ajena pasó a tapar sus ojos, impidiéndole que pudiera verle.

Quita esta estúpida ilusión o te sacaré los ojos, ranucha, renacuajo, rana, plebeyo, idiota.- estaba realmente irritado, ya no volvería a bajar la guardia cuando el ilusionista complaciera sus caprichos ¡Maldito capullo! Ver su propio cuerpo de esa manera expuesto era vergonzoso, para el colmo estaba más que sonrojado.

Usó su fuerza para tirar al ilusionista atrás y aprovechó para taparse con las sabanas de su cama. Sus dedos buscaron los cuchillos que había debajo de los cojines y arrojó unos cinco al peliverde.

-HAZLO.- reclamaba, no sonreía ni nada. Y como estaba tapado era un bulto de manta hablando.

.

No había imaginado que al provocar semejante espectáculo iba a lograr que dijese mi nombre, estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, aunque no me lo esperaba he de señalar, su voz al decir mi nombre no era lo que imaginaba, pero me encanto.

Bel-senpai, al fin se dirige a mi correctamente -volví a sonreír para mis adentros, al ver como su cara se teñía de un rojo encantador, todo su rostro demostraba lo avergonzado que había logrado ponerlo, amaba la vista de su cuerpo desde donde me encontraba, era realmente embriagante- ¡Deja de tapar mis ojos! - me quejaba, al momento de alzar mis manos para luchar con la de él, esto para impedir que siguiera obstruyéndome la vista de su cuerpo-.

Are… regresamos a lo mismo -pues bien, ¡Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va! había vuelto a usar en mi los apodos que tanto me molestaban, pero esta vez no me molestaban del todo, porque no los decía de la forma que solía hacerlo, ahora estaban teñidos con un deje de vergüenza-

Alguna vez le han dicho que se mira bien cuando esta sonrojado -dije mientras me incorporaba, ya que el rubio había logrado lanzarme lejos de él, logrando que cayese de espaldas sobre el suelo, le miraba removerse incomodo sobre la cama como si buscase algo y podría imaginarme levemente que era.

¡Ouch! -logré esquivar tres de los cinco cuchillos que había lanzado en mi dirección pero un par lograron quedar incrustados en mi pecho- senpai, debería quitarse esa manía de arrojarle cuchillos a los demás porque duele -me quite uno a uno los cuchillos y los arroje al piso sin cuidado alguno-

Iba a quedarme un momento así, viendo como Belphegor se cubría con las sábanas, era una vista realmente entretenida- Bel-senpai, puede quitarse las sabanas en cualquier momento, como lo dijo, solo fue una ilusión -me acerqué para arrebatarle la sabana y dejarlo expuesto- ¡lo ve! -el négligé se esfumó en una nube de humo dejando la ropa que el rubio traía puesta, el pantalón negro propio de la organización y su camiseta de rayas, al instante mi estomago hizo un ruido.

Are… tengo hambre, después de hacer uso de mis ilusiones siempre suelo quedarme con poca energía –caminé en dirección de la puerta- Fue un día divertido senpai, realmente disfrute hacerle sonrojar -salí de su habitación directo a la cocina a prepararme un par de sandwichs-

.

Claro que no se veía bien sonrojado era un príncipe, ni en broma pensaba admitir que en sus mejillas había aparecido el color rojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin avergonzarse por algo? muchísimos años.

-Porque duele, por eso mismo los arrojo.- contestó, era una explicación lógica además, no lanzaría esas armas si fueran inofensivas, que tontería. En un momento las mantas fueron arrebatadas y por reflejo se tapó el cuerpo con sus manos, algo inútil ya que la ilusión se deshizo. Suspiró más tranquilo al verse con sus ropas normales.

-Voy a matarte, de verdad que lo haré. Esta noche para cenar habrá rana asada.- gruñó mientras se levantaba con todas las intenciones de seguirlo. Bajó las escaleras, si pensaba que ese ilusionista iba a librarse de él con tanta facilidad lo tenía claro, acababa de pasar muchísima vergüenza, su deber y orgullo como príncipe le incitaban a vengarse. Por bajar rápido casi se tropezó unas pocas veces con sus propios pies, por lo menos no se cayó y mantuvo su dignidad.

Estando detrás de la rana vio como se comenzaba a preparar los sandwichs, nada sigiloso abrazó al ilusionista por detrás. -¿Sabes? te has dejado el gorro de rana en mi habitación.- murmuró hablando cerca de su oído. -Ushishishishi~ eso significa que has desobedecido la primera orden que te di.- era un plus a su venganza. Se agachó y apoyó el mentón encima del menor. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura ajena, hizo tan solo un movimiento para que ambos cuerpos quedaran pegados.

A propósito pegó su pelvis en el cuerpo ajeno, justo en su trasero.-Ah ¿cómo castigarte, ranucha?- acarició con sus uñas la mejilla del muchacho y la misma mano descendió por ese cuello hasta dejar apoyada la mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, no hacía ninguna presión ya que solo estaba jugando con él.

-Podría violarte aquí, los criados que entraran y salieran te verían en un estado deplorable.- acarició el cabello ajeno con su propia nariz, aspirando el aroma.-Te desnudaría y te dejaría colgado en la pared de mi cuarto.- bufó.-No, mejor en la de Levi.- se reía mientras pasaba de tener la mano apoyada allí a acariciar el muslo izquierdo del muchacho por encima del pantalón.-Aunque ese viejo no merece esa clase de vista, un anfibio desnudo, ushishishi~-

Repentinamente cambió de actitud, tras haberlo estado acariciando de una forma ciertamente coqueta dejó caer todo su peso en la espalda ajena, apoyando el torso allí. Pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del muchacho y dejó apoyado el mentón en la coronilla de éste. Abrió la boca para bostezar

.-Hazme un sandwich.- pidió en un tono autoritario y perezoso.-Seré más gentil cuando te lo haga si no estoy hambriento.- nuevamente bostezó e hizo presión con su mentón en la cabeza del peliverde, solo para molestarle.-Mañana… ¿quieres ir con el genial príncipe al pueblo?-

.

Mi abuela solía cocinar ancas de rana, son realmente desagradables -hice una leve mueca de asco -aunque todo lo que cocinaba no era nada agradable para mi paladar -respondí ante el comentario dicho anteriormente acerca de la rana asada, creo que este tipo hasta debe soñar con ranas, que desagradable-

Baje hacia la cocina, estaba desierta, cosa que era mejor para mi, no me gustaba estar rodeado por las personas que trabajaban en la mansión no dejaban que hiciera las cosas por mi mismo o como a mi me gustaban, saqué de la nevera un poco de jamón mantequilla y queso cheddar, saqué de la despensa el pan, busque en los cajones un cuchillo y empecé a la tarea de preparar un par de sándwich, escuche un ruido proveniente de la entrada, no le di importancia pensando que era otro de los miembros de Varia.

-¡Que demonios! -murmuré mientras era rodeado por un par de brazos, no había necesidad de voltear para saber de quien se trataba- ¡Uy!, pero que torpe he sido, al haber dejado el estúpido gorro en su habitación -el tono era claramente sarcástico no le di importancia y seguí preparando la merienda.

… -dejé de hacer lo que hacía, cuando su cuerpo se posiciono tan cerca del mío, me recorrió un escalofrío en el momento en que acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos hasta quedar sobre mi entrepierna, mi corazón palpitaba deprisa.

Tu lado retorcido sale a flote -a pesar de todo no cambiaba el tono de mi voz, serena como restándole importancia a lo que escuchaba- Senpai, déjeme decirle que es asombroso que tenga esa clase de fantasías conmigo, pero no se crea tan estúpido de pensar que podrá lograrlo -empezaba a sentirme incomodo por la posición en la que me encontraba, este bastardo pronto moriría por haberse atrevido a hacerme esto, a ponerme en una situación como esta-

-Cuando iba a actuar por lo que había echo, me detuve, porque quito su mano de mi entrepierna, y solo le limitó a abrazarme- No soy tu criado, tienes un par de manos, ¡por ahora! así que hazlo tú -termine de preparar los sándwich- Te repito que no soy tu puta, senpai -tomé el par de bocadillos, los coloqué sobre un plato y con mi mano aleje la cabeza del rubio de mi- Deja de molestarme, que tengo hambre -le di un mordisco al sándwich .

Are… ¿un genial príncipe? acaso viene alguien de la realeza a la mansión mañana -saqué una bebida del frigorífico- no gracias, no estoy interesado en ir al pueblo, mañana tengo otra cosa que hacer -salí de la cocina en dirección a mi alcoba, dejando al rubio en la cocina- si me sigues, te aseguro que vas a morir -le grite desde el corredor-

.

Bufó ante la negativa y resopló por la nariz ¿Ese estúpido plebeyo iba a estar evitando sus propuestas hasta el día de su muerte o qué? provocaba que una irritación increíble creciera en él. Seguro que otra persona más considerada hubiera aceptado ¡¿Quién no quería pasar un día con el príncipe?! Por una vez que demostraba algo de amabilidad. Encima no le hizo ese sandwich que pidió, la rana le ponía de los nervios. Y era increíble como aún así de detestarlo con todo su corazón continuaba buscándolo hasta la saciedad con la excusa de fastidiarle. ¿No qué los niños pequeños pegaban a las niñas cuando estas les gustaban? Realmente la mentalidad de Belphegor no se distanciaba mucho de eso. Tenía una necesidad enorme de masacrar a ese ilusionista, de cortar su piel y de golpearlo, tan solo para poder ver y disfrutar de cada una de sus expresiones faciales. Era una necesidad, un deseo, verlo sufrir, verlo retorcerse de placer y hasta poder contemplarlo en el llanto. ¿A caso no era normal querer eso de algo que era suyo? además, era el único que podría ver ese cambio de expresiones, ninguno más tenía el derecho. Fran le pertenecía dijera lo que dijera, se quejara lo que se quejara.

Refunfuñando volvió a la habitación para tirarse en su cama, hubo un detalle que le molestó muchísimo más que todo lo anterior y es que ahora parte de sus almohadas se habían quedado con el aroma del menor, hasta había un mechón de cabello verde, allí sobre el colchón. Lo ignoró durante unos diez segundos pero acabó con este entre los dedos, observando su particular color. No supo cuantos minutos estuvo con el atontamiento, cuando se dio cuenta estaba adormilado por lo que tan solo se quitó sus ropas para dormir en ropa interior, le daba demasiada pereza levantarse para cambiarse. Envuelto en sus sabanas se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Si terminaron de leer y llegaron hasta acá, espero que no se hayan aburrido y lo hayan disfrutado, si no lo leyeron todo, pues ustedes se lo pierden._

_Muchas Gracias por su valioso tiempo._


End file.
